Reginald
Reginald (Japanese: ナバリ / Nabari) is the Admin of Team DH. Appearence Pokémon First battle |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite Reginald.png|class = DH Admin|name = Reginald|location = Perimeter Labs|locationname= Perimeter Labs|prize = 936|pokemon = 4}} | | |- | | Second battle |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite Reginald.png|class = DH Admin|name = Reginald|location = DH Building|locationname= DH Building|prize = 1296|pokemon = 4}} | | |- | | Third battle |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite Reginald.png|class = DH Admin|name = Reginald|location = DH Hideout|locationname= DH Hideout|prize = 2088|pokemon = 4}} | | |- | | Quotes Perimeter Labs * Before battle (talking with the player and Mosmero) "What's all this commotion, now? Kid? Oh, I know this kid. You're the child who's been bullying my adorable subordinates, huh? Ohohoho! I am Reginald! Team DH's Admin! Hm? What's that? What's our goal here, you ask? Well, as always, it's the Secure Styler! So we hunted down Prof. Larch, who was involved in its development. You're rather slow on the uptake, huh? Anyway, you're here to rescue Prof. Larch, aren't you? But now you're the one in danger. There's no escape!" ".................. Who?" ".................. Who are you?" ".................. It doesn't matter if you hate me. Why are you here?" ".................. Eek! Why, you! How irritating!" ".................. Ufuhohoho... Make fun of me, will you? Okay! I'll take you down, then I'll take down that irritating guy as well!" * Being defeated "I lost, and I'm even more irritated!" * After being defeated "Ugh! I feel sick! Let's retreat, George! I won't forget your faces! I'll remember this!" DH Building * Before battle "Ohoho! Why have you come here? ...Eh? You say this is our hideout? Ohohohoho! That's truly worth a laugh! I don't know who you heard that from, but this is an ordinary building! If you shut it down, it won't stop us at all! But you're here in front of me now, so I'll pay you back in full for what happened at Perimeter Labs!" * Being defeated "You've beaten me again?!" * After being defeated " Ohohoho! You're irritating, so irritating! I'm too ashamed to show my face to the boss! Ohoho! We'll pull out of this place, but I have no intention of losing to you again!" Tower of Darkness * On approaching Reginald "Ohohoho! My, my. You've come here like a moth to a flame! I was searching for you, but I never expected you to come waltzing in here... You fool! Well then, hand over your Pokenav!" * Talking with Prof Holly "...........Ohohoho! Nice to meet you, Prof. Holly. I am Reginald, Team DH's Admin. I have kidnapped your adorable child! If you want your child returned safely, come to the Tower of Darkness. And bring the Secure Styler, of course!" "...........Oh, my. Welcome, Prof. Holly. You're unexpectedly fast. As you can see, your child is perfectly fine. If you want your child back, give me the Secure Styler that you developed. Only then will I return this kid." ".......... ...I suppose I can tell you. Have you heard of New Island? The Pokemon Castle is found there. We have business with the owner of that castle. It's a Pokemon called Mewtwo. We want to capture it. Why, you ask? So that we can conquer the world! First, we tried to use the armor that Team Rocket once used to control it. We even kept improving the armor's design, but we still couldn't keep it under control! It ran away and it's now hiding in the Pokemon Castle. In fact, it's stolen the New Island Gym's badges and is pretending to be a Gym Leader. So, we thought about what we should do next, and then we came up with the idea to use Nemea's power. Since Team DH was formed from the remains of Team B.H. and Team W.H., we know all about Nemea. If we can control Nemea, even Mewtwo will fall to its influence. We looked all over Hoenn for Nemea, but it kept getting away from us, until it eventually moved to Tohoak. Once we caught up with it, though, we couldn't capture it at all! After all, we need the Secure Styler for that. So, will you please give me the Secure Styler?" "........ Ohohoho! Nice and easy. Well then! I'm off to bring this to Turner! He's sure to praise me well! Ufufuhohohoho!" DH Hideout * On approaching Reginald and Turner "Ohohoho! Don't tell me you came to take back the Secure Styler! I suppose you feel responsible, since it's your fault it was stolen in the first place. However, coming here was a waste of time! Now that my subordinate's test in the Chateau of Time is complete, we just need to find out where Nemea is hiding! Turner won't have to bother with you! I'll be your opponent!" * Subsequent tries "Ohohoho! You really are quite persistent. I hate people who don't know when to give in!" * Being defeated "I'm so sorry, Boss!" * After being defeated " Wh-what? Is there no limit to your power? Turner, sir! I'm sorry, but it's up to you to get rid of this child!" Sprites Trivia Name Origin